The Captian And The Pirate's Daughter
by AriYukiMisery
Summary: (OK so I decided to change a few things in the story and fix some of the stuff I just got a new computer so I can update regularly now) When Shanks left his young daughter Ophilia with her aunt he never thought that Ophilia would try and find him. But what happens when she meets up with Luffy before she can find her father. Sorry not very good a summaries. Luffy/OC
1. I Didn't Know Cabin Boys Fainted?

I Didn't Know Cabin boys Fainted?

"Daddy!" Ophilia yelled running toward the docks with tears running down her face, she prayed her father had not set sail yet. The red haired man turned around smiled sadly at her as she ran into his arms. "Ophie you're supposed to be with your aunt. what are you doing down here?" Shanks said ruffling her red curly hair. "Take me with you daddy please. I promise I'll be good. Just please don't leave me." she said sniffling getting his shirt getting it all wet. "HUH?!" Ophilia looked up to not only seeing her father but his crew as well looking at her as if she had lost her mind. "Little red, are you crazy?" Yasopp yelled. "Lil cap the sea is no place for a young lady" Ben Beckman said her father's first mate. "Guys I think I can handle this get back to work" Shanks said lifting her up and he began to walk toward the village "Ophie you have to stay here with your aunt. It's the best thing for you." He said hugging her tighter to him. They stayed silent with just the sound of Ophilia's cries filling the air.

"Ophilia!" her aunt Lucy yelled as she ran towards them. "Shanks thank god I thought you might have taken her with you," Lucy said panting as she took Ophilia into her arms. Ophilia held on to her aunt as tightly as she held on to her father. "No Luce we have a deal Ophie stays here with you, she's safest here away from the sea," Shanks said with another sad smile. "Ophie" She looked up at her father. "I'll be back Ophie, don't worry, I promise" Shanks said before he turned and walked away.

Nine years later

"Boy hurry up and wash those dishes" the chef in charge Buggy's kitchen yelled. Ophilia scowled at the fat man as she scrubbed harder. Cutting her beautiful long red hair, binding her breast with bandages, and wearing big baggy clothes that weighed her down to make her look like a guy and the best job she could get was being a cabin boy on Buggy's ship, which was completely screwed up considering who her father was. "Boy hurry up or I'll tell the captain to keep you on board and you wouldn't get shore leave at this port," the Chef said. She gritted her teeth as she cleaned. One day she was going to pay back every one of these pirates when she found her father, oh yeah they are so going to pay.

After cleaning the dishes, scrubbing the stove, washing the floor, the walls, the tables, under the tables, and the empty barrels Ophilia was finally let off the ship and now sitting in a small bar in the small village near the docks. "Can I get you anything sir?" She looked up to see a pretty blond waitress next to her. She sighed not again she thought please all I want is to relax. "I'll just have a glass of water." Ophilia said giving the blond a half smile. The girl simply giggled walking away. When the waitress came back with Ophilia's glass of water, she smiled at the waitress and thanked her. Ophilia both felt and heard her stomach growl when she smelled the food coming from the kitchens. "Shut up you traitor" She whispered to her stomach leaning back in her seat and taking a sip of her water. How she hated working on Buggy's ship the food was horrid so she ate as little as possible. And now she was paying the price.  
>Just then the blond waitress came back with a small meal a placed it on the table in front of her. "Umm I can't pay for this," She said to the waitress. She turned back to Ophilia "it's alright, that man over there is covering it" she said pointing toward the large stacks of plates "what man?" She asked, who in god's name could eat that much food she thought looking at the stack of plates that nearly reached the ceiling. "He's behind the mountain of dirty dishes." She said walking away. Ophilia looked back at the food, it looked to good to pass up but she wasn't one for charities. She sighed wishfully before picking up the plate to walk toward the mountain of dirty dishes. "Umm hello?" Ophilia asked looking around the dishes. "Luffy calm down and breath or you're going to make yourself sick." Ophilia glanced around and saw not one but five people sitting behind the mountain of dishes. "Mow hin nwet" a raven-haired man said she figured must be Luffy because he was the only one stuffing his face. "Umm excuse me?" Ophilia said trying to gain their attention once again, she placed the plate she carried on the table but they still ignored her. "Luffy could you stop eating you're going to cost us a fortune again," a pretty, Orange hair woman said. "Don't bother Nami he's not listening" the green haired man said leaning back further in his seat. By this point Ophilia was becoming angry at being ignored. "wi wemt taweke wme weal wack" Ophilia looked up at Luffy who as now looking at her while shoving some kind of meat in his mouth. "Well then let it go to waste I wouldn't eat it I don't take things for free." She said before walking away. "Ok well then come work on my ship." He said before starting to eat more of the huge meal in front of him.<p>

"I'm already a Cabin boy on the Pirate Buggy's ship," she said as she kept walking away. However, before she could reach the door Ophilia heard a crash before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her next and her world went black.

Ophilia groaned in pain as she began to wake. Man did her neck hurt, but when she went to go rub it, she realized she was in ropes. She quickly forgot about her pain and opened her eyes and came face to face with a man who hand dark curly hair and a long nose. "Hey guys it looks like this guys finally awake" he yelled causing her to wince since her head was still pounding. Ophilia shifted her body until she was able to kick the curly haired mans legs out from under him. He landed with a nice thud that brought a smile of satisfaction to Ophilia's face. "Why you little twerp you should have more respect for the great Captain Usopp, Most feared pirate in the world" he said getting to his feet and looking down at her. "Well most feared pirate U… wait did you just say your name was Usopp?" Ophilia asked a glimmer of hope rising in her. "Ah I take it you've heard of me" he said puffing his chest out. "Of course he's heard of you you're the world's biggest liar." Zoro said coming out of the ship. "So you're Usopp son of Yasopp?"She said ignoring Zoro's interruption both the man now turned to look at her. "Do you know my dad?" Usopp asked. Ophilia smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously. "Does that mean you know Shanks?" Ophilia turned to see Luffy come out of the ship. "Yeah he's the whole reason I'm out here, I've been trying to find him for almost ten years he's a friend of mine" she lied. There was no way in hell she was going to tell them that Shanks was her father nor that when she found him she was going to run him through or hug him to death she hadn't decided. But either way he was so dead.

"Wow… but wait if you're a friend of Shanks why were you working on Buggy's ship?" Luffy asked coming over to her to untie her binds. At the mention of Buggy and Luffy untying her binds reminded Ophilia that they had kidnapped her, which made her angry. "Because Buggy usually runs into the people he doesn't want to see. Which reminds me" before Luffy had a chance to dodge Ophilia punched him square in the stomach. She quickly pulled back when she saw how Luffy's body just stretched like a ruberband. "No flippin way" She said in awe. "You eat the devil fruit didn't you?" she asked backing away slightly. "Yep" he said with a big goofy grin. Ophilia did not have time to think before she fainted, nor did she give them any warning for she hit the deck with a nice loud thud.


	2. Why am I on the Freak Ship?

Hours later after she had woken from fainting Ophilia was sitting in her own small room on Luffy's ship the new cabin boy. How did I get into this mess she thought as she began to strip so she could check her bindings. "Hey Phil it's time for food!" Luffy burst into her room. As quick as Ophilia was she knew he had seen her bandages. Great she thought this it. "Phil if you're hurt you should have said something to Chopper." Luffy said tilting his head to the side. Hurt? Ophilia thought I could be hurt. "Oh it's nothing to worry about just some bruised ribs nothing I can't handle." She said buttoning back up her shirt. Thank god, for dimwitted men she thought as she walked with Luffy to the kitchens.

Ophilia sat at the far corner of the table watching everyone as they ate, it was so strange to her to have a meal with this many people around back on Buggy's ship she was lucky to get scraps. But as soon as she took a taste of Sanjis food she sank deeper into her seat and began to slowly relax as she ate. "So Phil how long have you known Shanks?" Luffy asked her. Ophilia immediately lost her appetite, the idiot had to bring up the one topic that would kill her appetite and while she was eating the greatest meal in the history of food. "Since the day I was born, I've known him long enough to know that straw hat you wear was originally his." She said pushing the plate away, looking at the food with such longing, damned idiot. "Something wrong with your food?" Zoro asked. "Hey there's nothing wrong with my cooking!" Sanji yelled and glared at Zoro. "the foods fine, I just need some air after a day like today I just want to be out in the open" she said getting up and walking from the room.

Ophilia looked out at the water letting the sound of the waves roll over her, calming her, the cool breeze felt nice too. "Damn it dad if you didn't run off I wouldn't have to chase you" Ophilia said under her breath letting her head fall forward. "Hey you are you ok?" She looked turned around expecting to find Luffy but there was no sign of the strange man. "Up here" Ophilia looked up and came face to face with her new captain. She had never really noticed but her captain had a beautiful set of deep brown eyes that made her want to blush. She stepped back when he made a move to jump down he landed just in front of her grinning like an idiot.

"It's been a rough day and don't you ever stop grinning like an idiot?" she asked going back to her spot on the side of the ship. "Nope the grin is always there, Zorro says it always there like a bad dream that you just can't get rid of," He said.

Ophilia was both grateful and annoyed that Luffy had stopped talking, but he hadn't left her alone, which made her even more aware of his presence and she couldn't shake the feeling he was watching her. She did not like it because if he looked to close he could probably see the light blush creeping on to her cheeks.

Just when Ophilia was about to say good night Nami came out on to the deck. "Luffy you better get in here Usopp started a fight with Zorro and Sanji can only hold back one idiot at a time and I don't want to wake up Chopper." Nami said. Luffy made a sound that sounded like a small laugh. Ophilia took this time as an excuse to go to her cabin and get some sleep.

After walking through the door of her cabin and making sure the lock as in place she let out a sigh of relief. So much had happened that she wasn't sure if she could make it through tomorrow. One, she was a on a new ship with a new crew and Captain. Two, that Captain knew her father. Three, he's handsome wait what no she should so not be thinking that way about her captain. Four, how the heck was she going to find he father while traveling with a band of Lunatics! Ophilia slid off her shirt and took off the bandages once they were off she breathed a sigh of relief, oh how she hated those bandages. "I can't wait to be a girl again" she said slipping her shirt back on and slipping off her pants and sliding into bed. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder if her father told Luffy about her.

Luffy walked toward his new crew member's cabin. He tested the lock, he founded it locked. He took the keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door being as quiet as possible. Luffy slowly walked in not wanting to wake the sleeping person. He looked down at the person in the bed, Red hair just like shanks. Luffy sat quietly on the bed not wanting to wake the sleeper. Luffy moved a piece of hair out of Ophilia's face, "So you're Shanks Daughter huh?" he said softly before getting up and leaving the room.

Ophilia woke up to the smell of something wonderful she had no idea what it was but it smelled delicious and it made her stomach growl with approval. She quickly got out of bed, dressed and was out the door heading toward the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Luffy, Zoro and Usopp standing outside of the kitchen drooling over the floor. Ophilia couldn't help but wonder if she were actually a guy would she be acting like that, the thought made her laugh. "Why are you guys out here?" She asked getting closer to them "Sanji won't let us in while he's cooking" Usopp whined.

Recca shook her head before going into the kitchen but before she could make it further than two steps and arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back again a lean hard chest. "You really don't" Zorro didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before Ophilia grabbed his arm that was wrapped around her waist and threw him into the kitchen. He landed with a loud bang and pots and pans falling on him. "Don't ever grab me like that again" Ophilia hissed walking away from the gaping men, her appetite completely forgotten about again. As she made her way to the deck of the ship Ophilia mumbled to herself about stupid men and how they were such idiots. She was just about to reach the deck when she ran into Nami.

"Oh are you alright?" Ophilia asked helping Nami back to her feet. Nami smiled at her "Yeah I'm fi" "hey twerp come back here so I can kill you" Zoro's shout interrupted Nami. Ophilia sighed as she turned around to see Usopp and Luffy trying to hold back Zoro. "Let go you two idiots I'm just gonna hurt him just a little" Zoro said dragging Usopp and Luffy. "Zoro you can't fight him you'll kill the little guy" Usopp said as held on to dear life to Zoro's waist. Ophilia felt offended by Usopp's words so what if she was small she could take a punch. Well I'll show them she thought. "If he wants' a fight let him go" she said turning back to walk out on the deck there was no way she was fighting him in to hallway.

When she turned back around it was just in time to see Zoro coming at her. Still she thought stay perfectly still. Just when he was about to hit her did she move. She used his punch to her advantage. She grabbed his arm and kicked out his feet and threw him across the deck just as she had done in the kitchens. "Lucky shot kid" Zoro said as he got to his feet. Ophilia just tilted her head and smirked at him. She wanted to make him angry, angry fighters are easier to take down, their angry and don't think as clearly. He took the bait. This time he tried to kick her so this time she grabbed his leg and tossed him. "I can do this all day big guy" she said mockingly. Zoro growled and came at her again. She didn't throw him again because he would be expecting that so when he went to punch her again she dropped just before his fist would have made contact with her face. She placed her feet on his stomach and vaulted him over her. "The kid can really move" she heard Nami say from the side lines. Ophilia wasn't doing this to impress them she was doing this because she needed some stress relief and Zoro was about as tough as a rock if the rumors about him are true.

But thanks to Nami's distraction Zoro snuck up on her so she wasn't ready to dodge his attack. This left her with one option. She kicked out and got him in the stomach he dropped immediately. "Crap" she said dropping down next to him. "Zoro I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put that much force behind that kick" she said bending down next to him as she reached out to help him he suddenly grabbed her arm and did what she had been doing to him. He tossed her. She braced herself for the impact when suddenly she felt someone catch her. "I think that's enough for today" Luffy said as Franky set her back on her feet. "Nice catch Franky" Zoro said as he stood. Ophilia thanked Franky before turning back to Zoro. He had been faking it she realized. Dirty trick. "That was a dirty trick you pulled" she said glaring at her companion. Zoro just smiled. "You're good kid but I just happen to be better." He said grabbing his swords from Usopp. "If you want kid I could spare with you a little practice daily and you might be able to win next time." Ophilia turned to look at Robin.

Zoro turned to glare at the woman. Ophilia nodded "I'd like that thanks." She said shaking her hand. They might be weirdo's but they were nicer than her last crew. "Oh that reminds me Chopper Phil has some bruised ribs I think you might want to take a look at them after the fight he just had." Oh God she thought as she turned to Luffy. She was going to kill him she thought. "Hey what are all of you doing up here Sanji just finished making breakfast" Brook said coming out on the deck. "Well looks like we should go eat before it gets cold" she said nervously as she headed for the kitchens. "Wait Phil what was Luffy talking about when he said you had some bruised ribs?" Chopper said coming up to walk next to her. "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it. It's just a couple of bruises" she said smiling. When he frowned up at her she sighed. "If they get worse or really start to bother me I'll come and find you straight away. How's that?" she asked walking into the kitchen. Chopped nodded as he sat next to her. Ophilia smiled as she ate, crisis averted. Maybe she wouldn't have to kill that idiot captain after all.


End file.
